Specific binding proteins ("receptors") for retinoids are present in normal retina, pigment epithelium, choroid, and cornea. Receptors are also present in cultured chick pigment epithelial cells and in Y-79 human retinoblastoma cells grown in tissue culture. The retinoid receptors appear to transport and mediate the effects of vitamin A in both normal and diseased ocular tissues.